1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture device and an image synthesis method thereof, and more particularly to the image capture device and the image synthesis method that adjust the weights of the focal lengths of a plurality of visual angles of a scene.
2. Description of Related Art
As digital science and technology advance, most people would like to use image capture devices to capture and record immediate things, and the image capture device generally comes with a lens with a limited range of visual angles. If a user wants to record a large beautiful scene, the user generally cannot record the whole beautiful scene in one image. Similarly, if the user wants to record a complete scene from each visual angle indoors, the user generally fails to do so. Therefore, a panorama picture produced by combining several pictures is developed to accomplish the aforementioned needs.
During the process of taking a panorama image, some users focus and shoot a scene from each visual angle, and then combine the plurality of images taken into a panorama image. Since the focal length value of each visual angle is different, therefore the focal length of each image is inconsistent. As a result, the panorama image will have an obvious inconsistent sharpness or depth of field that causes a poor view and quality of the panorama image.
During the process of taking a panorama image, some other users base on the focal length of the first image to take a plurality of following images to assure that the focal lengths of different images in the scene are consistent, so as to avoid the occurrence of inconsistent sharpness or depth of field of the panorama image. However, if the depth of field in the scene has a large change, the depth of field for the foreground or background in the panorama image may be too blurred, or even worse, the depth of field for the foreground or background cannot be recognized.
In view of the aforementioned problems, the inventor of the present invention designed an image capture device and an image synthesis method to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art, and improved the industrial application.